An integrated circuit is an assembly of electronic components on a single piece of semiconductor material. A widely used electronic component in an integrated circuit is an inductor. An inductor is a passive element that stores electrical energy in a magnetic field when electric current flows through the inductor. Because any conductor of electrical current has inductive properties, inductors vary greatly in their design. Inductors are versatile devices that may be used in, among other things, RL filters, LC circuits, RLC circuits, power supplies, transformers, and many other circuit components.